


Sans Fucks His Way Through The Underground and Beyond

by In_the_aroace_brigade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Multi, each chapter will have its own tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_aroace_brigade/pseuds/In_the_aroace_brigade
Summary: Kinktober 2018Each chapter will come with its own tags and warningsDrabbles consist of 100-250 words





	1. Sans x UF! Papyrus

**Deep-Throating** | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks

 

  
Sans licked a stripe up Edge’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head. Satisfied that the other skeleton was fully erect, he sat back and stared up at the tall skeleton. “Please, use me.”

Edge growled in pleasure and put a thumb in Sans’ mouth, wedging his jaw open. His other hand was already guiding his cock between the small skeleton’s jaws, pausing only to remove his hand before starting a brutal pace fucking Sans’ mouth. Each thrust sent him deeper until Sans could feel the head sliding down his throat. “Good boy, Sans.” Edge whispered above him.


	2. Sans x Gaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-Con

Ass Worship | **Begging** | **Medical play** | Watersports

 

Two of Gaster’s conjured hands were checking the straps that held Sans to the table while the scientist himself was prepping a shot. “I don’t understand why you are making this so difficult; I simply need you to summon your cock for magic collection.” He flicked the syringe and turned to Sans. “But don’t worry, I have some medicine that will fix you right up! You’ll be begging for my touch after this.”

Sans strained against the straps. “Please don’t do this.”

Gaster hummed. “Not quite like that Sans, but don’t worry, the proper answer will come to you soon.”


	3. Sans x Gerson

Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | **Knife Play**

 

“You know, Sans, most monsters wouldn’t go to the old soldier who can only see out of one eye and doesn’t even remember his own birthday for this.” Sans could hear Gerson chuckling as he checked over his tools behind him. Sans wasn’t fooled, however. He had heard that Gerson was the best in the Underground for this, and this scene had yet to disappoint.

Shifting his hands in the ropes that held them above his head, Sans looked back over his shoulder uselessly, the blindfold Gerson had secured around his skull doing an excellent job. “What can I say, I like to live life on the wild side.”

“Wa ha ha! I like you, skeleton. I hope I don’t shake too much and let this knife…slip…” Gerson punctuated his remark with a thin scrape against Sans pelvis, sending a shivered shock through his system before Sans regained control of himself. “Better not move too much sonny; you can’t afford to lose anything else, you are already nothing but bones!” Gerson cackled in delight at his own joke, the edge in his hands tracing intricate patterns over Sans ribs.

Sans took a calming breath. The best was yet to come.


	4. Sans x US! Asgore x US! Toriel

**Spanking** | Mirror Sex | **Spit-roasting** | **Dacryphilia (Crying)**

 

SMACK! Toriel landed another blow on Asgore’s ass cheek, thrusting the strap-on into him at the same time. Asgore whimpered and almost brought Sans over the edge from the vibrations around his cock.

“hhh, easy big guy” Sans panted. He was cradling Asgore’s face in the palm of his hand, his thumb gently wiping away the tears forming in Asgore’s eyes.

Toriel smirked, knowing just how to make her ex-lover fall apart. She was still figuring out their new lover, having only met the small skeleton after discovering their other universe selves. However, it seemed safe to say that he was VERY much into this. She prepared to spank Asgore one more time, knowing another blow would likely lead them all over the edge.

Glancing across at Sans, she made sure to catch his eyes as her paw made contact, watching Sans spasming and coming into the goat monster’s mouth.


	5. Sans x Muffet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this is consensual and Sans did this on purpose. He knew what he was getting into ;)

**Feet(ish)** | **Sadism/Masochism** | Feederism | Shotgunning

 

Muffet cracked her cane across Sans’ feet, eliciting another howl from the skeleton. The small skeleton lay on the floor in front of her, webs tying his arms and legs to a rope harness around his torso, keeping him from moving even an inch. “Tell me why I am punishing you, Dearie.”

Sans gritted his teeth. “I tried to trade a hot cat for a spider donut.”

The spider walked around his body to stand in front of him, her heels stopping with a click in front of Sans’ face. “Very good Dearie, perhaps you CAN be trained.”


	6. Sans x US! Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-con, drugging

**Daddy** | **Corset** | Cock Worship | **Biting**

 

Blue purred “You look so good for me, my little doll. I knew my present would be perfect for you.” His hands caressed Sans, who was propped upright on the bed, unable to move from the drugs coursing through his system. A pale pink corset with white ribbons was laced around his ribs, and matching underwear was being slid over his legs to complete the look.

Sans inwardly cringed when Blue straddled him, kissing his collarbone gently before biting hard. The faintest noise escaped him and Blue shushed him, licking over the bite mark. “Don’t worry, doll, Daddy’s got you.”


	7. Sans x Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Incest (though you had to have known this was coming)

**Praise-kink** | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | **Incest**

 

Papyrus kissed his way down Sans’ vertebrae, using his tongue to lavish each one individually. “You are so good to me brother, letting me enjoy your beautiful bones.” Sans whined in his grasp, face flushed blue from the compliments.

His younger brother didn’t stop, working his way down Sans’ ribs, whispers filling the air until Sans was a panting mess, pelvis dripping with magic. “Ah, my brother has made such a lovely hole for me, and even given me dessert.” Papyrus bent down and started to lick Sans clean, the small skeleton screaming as his first orgasm took him.


	8. Sans x Endogeny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-con

**Blood/Gore** | **Prostitution/Sex Work** | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex

 

Sans glanced around the lab warily. “Uh, is there an Endogeny here?” He glanced down at the slip of paper that had been given to him earlier. This was how he got all his requests for sex work, and once he was done the paper would be thrown into the lava outside.

Suddenly he became acutely aware of hot breath blowing down his neck. Gulping, he turned around. “E-Endogeny?” he questioned. The mass nodded and grabbed his hand, tugging him down the hall to a bed. Sans chuckled nervously as he started to disrobe. “Eager, huh?” He slowed ever so slightly, wishing he knew more about this monster’s preferences. Unfortunately, work had been slow lately and gold was gold.

The mass warbled, waiting until he was free from his clothes to pick him up and pin him to the bed, using their sheer size to keep him in place.

“Hey, easy there-“ Endogeny ignored his protests and starting biting at his bones, starting with his ribs. While pleasurable, Sans quickly realized that whoever this monster was, they didn’t plan to heed his limits. He raised an arm to push the monster away, eye glowing.

SNAP! All thoughts were interrupted with a sharp pain radiating down his arm. He looked down at it with glazed eyes and realized the monster had snapped his radius. Endogeny trilled and went back to nibbling at the rest of his bones, leaving Sans to stare at the bone marrow dripping onto the bed.


	9. Sans x Ice Wolf

**Titfucking** | **Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)** | Bondage | **Lingerie**

 

Ice Wolf was panting on the bed below Sans, wrapping one large fist around his own cock, leaking all over the blue underwear with black lace designs that Sans had gifted him. Meanwhile the small skeleton sat on top of his chest, marveling the monster’s enormous pecs.

“These are so big and beautiful…can I fuck them?” Sans’ voice was filled with wonder. Ice Wolf nodded and soon Sans had his dick on the bigger monster’s chest, pushing Ice Wolf’s pecs together to provide some much need friction. Minutes later Ice Wolf painted San’s hoodie white, his own fur dyed blue.


	10. Sans x Colleg Temmie

**Hair-pulling** | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

 

The Temmie was putty in Sans hands, moaning in delight with each pull of its fur. “Dis EvEn BETTER den colleg, and nice m0nstr man give me A LOTS o muns. Pls po0l mah fur moar.”

Thrusting his cock into the Tem’s hole, Sans complied and yanked hard on its fur, controlling its every movement to keep it right where he wanted. He let go of one spot and slid his hand up to their head, grasping the light gray hair tightly in his fist and tugging. The Tem quaked around him, allowing Sans to reach his own peak.


	11. Sans x UF Sans

Object Insertion |  **Sounding**  | Cross-dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring

 

Red kissed Sans gently “Color?”

Sans took a moment to remember what he meant before replying between kisses. “Green.”

Red smiled and pushed Sans backwards. “Good, now just relax for me babe. I’m going to make you feel so good.” He tore open a small packet of lube and drizzled it over the small rod he held in his fingers.

Pulling his knees up slightly and letting his legs flop open, Sans did his best to be lazy while Red gave him one, two strokes before sliding the sound into place. “That’s it, let me do all the work beautiful.”


	12. Sans x SF Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Pup is SF Papyrus

**Licking**  |  **Pet Play**  | Rimming/Analingus | Costume

 

Pup launched himself against Sans and started licking the small skeleton’s face, causing Sans to chuckle. “Hey, easy now Pup, your Master just wants me to pet-sit overnight for him. Something about you making a mess last time he left you alone?”

Pup whined and ducked his head, apparently not wishing to remember that incident. Sans pat his skull gently. “That’s okay Pup, I’m here to keep you company, so be a good boy for me.” With that, Pup jumped against Sans again, using his hands to cradle the 1 HP monster. His Lord had left someone to play.


	13. Sans x River Person

Weight Gain |  **Distant/Distracted Sex**  | Gags | Creampie

 

Sans was busy beneath the River Person’s robes, licking the tentacle they had provided for him. “Tra la la. Fucking on a boat is danger. But good exercise…” the River Person had trilled when Sans propositioned them. They hadn’t said a word to him since, simply going about their job of ferrying monsters up and down the river while he tried his hardest to make them say something, anything. It seemed to be for naught.

“Tra la la. The angel is coming…” This was the only warning Sans received before the tentacle seized and leaked inky darkness onto his face.


	14. Sans x Flowey

**Asphyxiation**  | Cunnilingus | Distention |  **Tentacles**

 

Flowey sneered at Sans, his vines holding the skeleton spread while a particularly thick one plunged in and out. “Who would have thought the smiling trashbag was such a sick freak. You came to me, willing, and I could end you right here!” Flowey let another vine creep around Sans neck, tightening it around his vertebrae.

Sans gurgled in response, but Flowey felt the gush of fluids around his vine. “Even this gets you off? I can’t believe you like being used like this. I should tell your brother about this, I’m sure he would LOVE to know.”


	15. Sans x Burgerpants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dub-con in regards to the overstimulation

Forniphilia (Human Furniture) |  **Overstimulation**  | Intercrural Sex | **Uniforms**

 

Sans gripped the back of Burgerpants shirt in his hand, the other reaching around and stroking the cat monster’s dick, squeezing another orgasm out of the poor MTT employee. “Do…you…know…what that…uniform…does to me…”Sans thrust in with every word, delighting in the muffled groans Burgerpants made.

“Please…little buddy…too much…” Burgerpants tried to pull himself away, but Sans ripped another orgasm out of him, leaving him boneless on the table. Sans paused a moment to flip over his prey then flicked his wrist, pinning Burgerpants to the table once more. The cat monster cried in frustration as Sans resumed his thrusting.


	16. Sans x Alphys

**Nipple Play**  | Frottage |  **Body Worship**  | Sixty-nine

 

“S-Sans!” Alphys stuttered out, moving her claws to hide her face. He released her nipple with a pop and smiled before moving to the other. One hand roamed her stomach, swirling patterns across her skin; the other was busy pinching and squeezing whichever breast Sans wasn’t currently sucking on. “Alphys, your body is gorgeous. Don’t hide that pretty face from me, I want to hear your reactions as I kiss. Every. Last. Inch.” Sans kissed the tip of the nipple before worrying it in his teeth, setting the reptilian monster’s nerves alight. She moaned once more, keeping her mouth uncovered.


	17. Sans x Napstablook

**Masturbation**  | Seduction | Collaring |  **Orgasm Denial**

 

Sans lay on the floor beside Napstablook, the ghost having just put on “Spooktune” for their weekly chill session. After a minute or so, Sans reached a hand down and started playing with his pelvis, coaxing his cock into existence. Once it had formed, he pulled it out of his shorts and stroked it, lazily bringing himself higher and higher.

Once he was close to his peak, he looked over to Napstablook, who had been quietly taking care of themselves as Sans was doing. “You ready yet, Napsta?” Sans grunted, feeling close to orgasm.

Napstablook shook their head. “Sorry, not really feeling it today…but you can if you want.”

With a small sigh Sans tucked himself back in. “Nah, I’m not going to do that to you. Either we both come or neither of us do.”

With that, the two monsters relaxed and felt like garbage together.


End file.
